


Come On

by Tsuukai



Series: Turn the Tables [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW, No Angel Here, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuukai/pseuds/Tsuukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When misunderstandings are as embarrassing as the reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On

**Author's Note:**

> I had done this for OTP Battle this year, but never managed to finish the last part on time (or forgot about it since I had exams). Now, I'm just getting off my ass and putting it together since it won't leave me alone while in pieces--there were a god-awful amount of mistakes to be corrected.

    The Maltesers packet glared at him from over the corner of the table, but he refused to move and throw it out of his sight because that meant moving. And moving required full control of his actions, of which he, glaring at his knees, did not have. The minute he did have full appendage movement, he was going to shove his foot so high that mocking, slimy fucker’s ass, those harmful UVAs and Bs will be able to tan that surface as well.

    Taiga jerked his head when he heard the rustling of movement sound behind his head as hot air met the tip of his right ear, sending shivers of anger and future pain for the asshole (not his), who dared to think this situation was funny. If he could, he would be cursing the other to kingdom come, but the handkerchief—who knew the bastard carried one in his pocket?—firmly dissuaded him from doing so.

    “Kagami-chan,” was cooed. Taiga twitched at his newfound nickname. A nickname that he had thrown his fireman’s helmet at the other for, shy a few hours ago when they met at an incident, clearly when Taiga was able to move his arms, too. Rattling his fists now, however, just allowed the sound of the handcuffs clink against each other. Said handcuffs were further attached to the shirt he had been wearing now tied tightly around his feet, looping with the handcuffs. Either this was ‘How to Use Your Standard Issued Handcuffs 201’ or the turd decided to visit the nearest S&M club to get lessons and possibly a little fun as well. Taiga was sure that _this_ wasn’t what the Police Academy expected their graduates to do, no matter what perverse people wanted.

    “Oi~,” Aomine tried again. “Don’t ignore me, you fuck.” His joking tone had disappeared for a second only to reappear again. “Kagami-chan, what about now?”

    “No, you asswipe,” was what Taiga really wanted to say, but only mumbles and mutterings could be made out from the gag. Instead, he jiggled away from the man and tried to get off the sofa that he had been unceremoniously dumped on. It didn’t take long to reach a position that he could tumble off the furniture, but the strong grip of one Aomine jerked him back into place.

    “You’ll hurt yourself, dumbass,” the man walked around the sofa to sit on the coffee table just a foot away, leaning forward. “No matter how fun this is, it’s pointless if we can’t do this again.” For some reason, he pulled down the gag from his lips, and Taiga, trying not to look a gift horse in its mouth, snapped at him, “There won’t be any time, fucker! Let me go now. This is illegal!”

    “Not if you’re enjoying it,” was his reply as Aomine leaned backwards to grab the Maltesers (those fucking balls, it was all their fault!) and released one from their bondage to pop one sensually into his mouth. “Admit it; you’re fucking hard as hell now.”

    “No, I’m not!” Taiga shouted back, incensed. Aomine frowned, and as if not believe him, snaked a hand between his incapacitated legs and copped a feel.

    “Huh, funny that,” he said, then returned to the chocolates, pulling another one free, this time reaching forward to place it against the redhead’s mouth. All he met was teeth, but he did not stop trying, so Taiga opened his mouth wide, allowed the digits to pass, and snapped hard on the encroaching fingers. The chocolate covering the wafer ball melted in the heat of his mouth, coating a little of his tongue and the finger beside it. There was a brief moment of silence before Aomine’s posture sprung up and onto Taiga, grabbing hold of his head with the other arm and trying to get his jaw to unlock. “Oi Bakagami, you’re going to regret this!” he snarled.

    “The fuck is wrong with you?! I don’t know what I did, but I for hell know I don’t deserve this from you!” Taiga cried out as the two started to awkwardly wrestle with each other. Aomine flapped his bruised hand to the side, checking to see if the idiot drew blood. The fingers were red and raw looking, but they looked safe to use. And use them he did.

    Glaring at the other, Aomine spoke, “What did you think I meant when I asked if you ‘wanna play with me and my cuffs’?!”

    Taiga’s eyes rounded in surprise. “That we’d play basketball, of course, you asswipe!” he paused them. “You didn’t even mention the cuffs!!”

    “Of course I did!” the other snapped. He tugged at said item, “You were hitting on me when I was handcuffing that arsonist and I asked if you wanted to play with them and me later!”

    “What?!” Taiga hollered. “I was _complimenting_ how you _looked like you were doing your job right!_ Not _hitting on you!_ ”

    Aomine stared at him. “You were coming onto me!”

    “No, I wasn’t!” he retaliated. “That’s such a lame come on!”

    “What?” Taiga realised what he said. Aomine’s mouth quirked from its current foul line to a large amused smirk. “Say that again, Kagami-chan.” The forgotten Maltesers were back in his possession. “And you’ll be rewarded~.”

    “Fuck no.”

    “Then how about this?” Aomine dangled the key before him. “This is what you’ll get if you repeat what you just said.”

    “No,” Aomine decided, that Taiga was a stubborn fuck. So he did the next best thing. Grabbing the man’s strong jaw (possibly from the amount he ate), he grinned into his face.

    “Think of it this way; I could get you to do all sorts of dirty things instead of saying one measly line, and,” really enjoying how the other’s eyes widened at the ideas he himself was thinking up, “I’m going to like that much more than you would.”

    “Do-Don’t be an idiot. This would be rape.” Aomine kissed his firm mouth, laughing.

    “Kagami, Kagami. How stupid are you?” he straightened to unbutton his shirt and unbuckle his pant. Slowly unzipping, he smirked darkly, “It’s not rape if _you’re thoroughly enjoying yourself_.”

    Taiga did not want to admit that the notion of being pushed against his will by the tanned bastard before him was as appealing as the thought of spending the day playing basketball with him. He knew, there was a challenge in either scenarios…but… he glared hotly back at Aomine as the man stepped out of his pants, leaving his shirt on to loosely float around his muscled upper body. It seemed that basketball and his career were still keeping him in delicious shape, and Taiga would not mind being called on for drinking up the sight; it was like those ads for chocolate milk that got him hungry all the time, slab of pure chocolate with a milky texture and a straw stuck in there to slurp up all the go—

    “Not in your dreams,” he hissed when he saw what Aomine was doing. The man had flanked out his member, and those images of straws in chocolate milk came haunting him; this was not what he daydreamed about, damn it. Despite himself, he was slowly feeling a roiling heat burn from the below his waist, and while he was outright denying the pleasurable sight, he jerked his head away. Aomine did not seem to mind though, as he calmly laid a hand over his head and guided him gently—if that was possible—back to him in the front.

    One lithe thumb as long as a finger, slid across his dry lips, before dipping into the corner and running back along the parting. A dull, well-kept nail raked the surface of his enamel before it pried open his mouth. Taiga was minutely ashamed that it did not take much for the younger male to part his lips, bringing his dick closer to his face. Mindful of past grievances, Aomine paused to murmur, “Not going to bite it off, are you Kagami?” in a husky whisper he added, “I rather like this part of me too much to let you injure it in your fucking awesome mouth.”

    Taiga huffed a laugh at that. “What a compliment to pay me while asking to keep my teeth away, Ahomine,” he watched as his breath made the organ jump slightly, twitching. Aomine held it steady, and taking the brazen route, first let it rest on the lower lip for a bare millisecond before he urged entrance into the willing orifice.

    Gagging, Taiga tried to draw back to breath. With no perchance of using his hands, he had to use his tongue and nose to signal to Aomine, who, at that very moment in time, proved to be a useless human being. He must have completely forgotten about the bondage enforced upon him, because he was lost in a blissful moment, enjoying the encasing heat. Taiga decided to change this, and promptly threatened with his teeth.

    He had never seen Aomine move so fast and away from him, even in basketball while in the throes of zone. The wide-eyed look that they shared, however, were for different reasons. Taiga watched as Aomine deflated like a helium balloon. “Kagami, you fuck!”

    “The handcuffs, you ass. I wanna use my hands.” Aomine stared at him. “Seriously, now, before I lose interest in you forever.”

    Grinning and spurring on, Aomine reached forward to unlock the cuffs and while he was at it, remove the abused t-shirt. Throwing both items over his shoulder and far away from being a disturbance, he giggled (manly) at Taiga, wiggling his eyebrows. “Well, Kagami, what are you waiting for? Come on.”

    Taiga did not like the tone. In order to make the other shudder (in all ways possible), he took his time in stretching out his body, as comfortable as possible, before he grabbed the man by his hips, pulled him forward and licked broadly up from the tip to the shaft. “Yea, yea,” he said against the burning skin, “hold your horses.” Licking his drying lips, he took in the tip of the manhood presented to him, hooked his tongue on the underside of the head, trailing the slit, before he took in as much as he could in one swallow. He glanced up as he did so, viewing past the firm abdominals and pectorals, the lust-dulled eyes of one Aomine Daiki.

    “Yea,” the man said, grabbing his nape, tilting his head more, and then running nimble fingers into red hair, “that’s nice, Bakagami. Really nice.”

    Taiga scraped his teeth along his shaft.

    “Nn!” Aomine glared at the redhead who stopped looking at him to laugh around his member. How he did so was beyond him, but if Kagami thought that he was going to let the man stop, he was sorely mistaken. Just as he was about to thrust into the mouth as punishment, the other rolled his large tongue around his cock inside his mouth, pulling the organ as he came away. For some absurd reason, it felt like he was being given a hand job, and the thought that Kagami could do things like that with his tongue, made his hips act a little trigger happy.

    Taiga, on the other hand, was not really enjoying the glorious moments of sucking cock. The novelty of feeling something huge and hot, making a man like Aomine almost come undone—yes, even though it was shy a few minutes since they started—was award-winning. However, no Oscars for repeat performance, because Taiga had to really concentrate on not using his teeth, and to use his tongue, and to remember to breathe in between each suck, and… as the list elongated, his mind started wandering, and the enjoyment of seeing Aomine burning under his ministrations was dying out. If Taiga remembered anything about these things, in the proper order of course, sex was not supposed to be boring.

    “Ok, let’s switch,” he declared, and Aomine’s jaw slackened unattractively. Taiga reached up to push it shut, standing up and reversing their positions so fast, Aomine’s mouth unhinged again. Making use of both, the fact that Aomine had undressed him prior to this fun activity and that he was unaware how becoming it was to be looking down at him with his hardening cock in his hands, Taiga guided the reddening member to parted lips. That snapped the other out of his daze, and mutinously, refused to move.

    “We could do it your way,” Taiga suggested, nicely.

    Getting the gist, Aomine moved. He used his hands more than Taiga did, by looping under his ass and bringing him close. Aomine’s mouth was working at his cock like a well-oiled machine; each ministration knowing exactly what it was to do and how much to do. His hands cupped and squeezed his glutes, eliciting a deep moan that turned guttural as Aomine dislodged his mouth to nip the under skin of his cock in combinations of teeth and soft wet lips. Foregoing the cock altogether, he twirled one of the testicles before capturing it slowly between smirking teeth. Taiga did not stop staring at Aomine at work, like the man did not break the gaze as he kneaded his ball sac with only his lips, hands doing the same to his ass. When a finger teased his entrance, however, Taiga grinned down at Aomine and sing-songed, “No, you don’t.”

    He pushed the groaning man away again. “Here we, we’ll switch again. Come on.”

    “You’re a fucking tease, Kagami,” grouched the other.

    Taiga’s mouth stretched further, “Isn’t that nice? We both agree on something then.” And saying so, he grabbed Aomine’s ass tightly, geared it upwards, and ground his red hard flesh into the other’s. “Unless of course, you want this to completely stop.”

    “No, you fuck. Just get on with it,” Aomine allowed Taiga to clamp his wide hand around both their cocks, pumping it once slowly. “Come on!”

    “Do you want to last or not?” he snapped at him, pushing him down into the sofa. He felt sorry for it; the plans he had tonight would make it cry if it could. _Oh well_ , “Aomine, I hope you’ve been saving money.”

    “Why? You planning to take me on a honeymoon?” Aomine leaned forward and bit his ear. “I don’t remember making such promises. Now, will you just-!” whatever was supposed to follow was drowned out, as Taiga pulled the other into a lip lock. “Gross, Kagami,” he said, even though he licked the redhead’s smirking lips. “Real gross.”

    The sofa did not allow Taiga to kneel properly enough despite his weight pushing against the springs. He spread his knees further, eliciting a hard moan from the man trapped between said furniture piece and his hips. Twin lobbing cocks smashed each other’s weeping tips, sliding along the pre-ejaculation, smoothening out the rough friction that was building up. Taiga removed one of his hands clamping down on the sofa top to grip easily around both cocks, watching from below red eyelashes as Aomine jerked into the hold shamelessly. Before today, Taiga would have never thought the snide bastard would be so weak to bodily pleasure, and he was going to milk him for what it was worth.

    As Aomine seemed to be getting his breath back, Taiga lifted his ass off the man’s thighs, using the new altitude to slowly grind and put pressure, even as his hand slowly clenched up in a swirled fashion, making Aomine hitch his breath at the slowness.

    “Oi, Ka-Kagami,” to Taiga, it sounded like pleading. Not one to listen to bastardly men on a power trip, he grinned even more as his hand slowed its perusal up and down the shafts. His own throat was constricting, mouth drying up at the sight, the sound and the building heat in his loins, but he did not want to speed up; _what a waste_ , he thought.

    While Aomine is panting at the heat blossoming at his nether regions, Taiga’s sight is zoned out on twin perked up nipples being grazed lightly against the open shirt Aomine had failed to completely remove. Every time the man arched his back so that he could force Taiga’s hand to pump them faster, one or both nipples brushed the thin seam of the material, and as if not aware of this erogenous point, Taiga withdrew his other hand and splayed it across the man’s firm abdomen, just above their cock heads. He watched, almost fascinated, how Aomine’s usual half-mast eyes were dipped even lower, the skin under a brighter red than he thought possible.

    Taiga moved his hand then, until his index and ring fingers reached the areola of both nipples. Lightly, as if beating meringue, he let his fingers flick and twirl around the dark pointed nubs. The guttural, confused noise that came out of Aomine’s mouth made Taiga laugh. Receding into chuckles, he asked, “What would you like, Aomine-chan?” he licked his lips as he bent forward and looked straight into those dark eyes. “Would you like to come first?”

    “Heck no,” was snarled as a response. Aomine bucked into his hand, but heading back to the base of their shafts, used more weight to push the man back into the seat of the sofa. This proved as a point for dominance, one which Aomine used his hands that, previously had been gripping Taiga’s flanks, were now digging into his hips.

    “Too bad,” Taiga applied steady pressure on their cocks, his voice phasing out as well before he said, “you don’t get to choose.”

    Taiga released their cocks and dipped the now freed hand to where Aomine’s ball sac is heavy, fisting his hand to knock on the appendage slightly. He watched as silent shivers ran through dark skin, clenching his muscles as the feather light touches he was grazing both the man’s testicles and his nipples, caused him to tighten into one big ball of nerves. Aomine’s eyes were widened, and from where he sat, he could see his pupils move. Taiga tapped his balls again with the knuckles of two fingers before lightly grinding under them.

    On his chest, Taiga inflicted a different kind of pleasure. Being so near the other, he circled the nubs with calloused fingers once, twice, flicked them with his nails before he captured what he thought was the more naughty looking one; Taiga gripped the left nipple with his teeth lightly, breathing shallowly as he waited for Aomine to calm down enough for him to continue. When Aomine did not, he forewent the original plan, unclasped his teeth before letting his dry rough tongue glide against the tip of his pectoral.

    Aomine shivered again, this time his body was moving as if racked with a cold breeze. Taiga knew better; the man’s skin was so hot, it was getting uncomfortable sitting on his legs. As if speaking too soon, a loud “hnn” escaped clenched teeth, before jerking like he was being electrocuted, Aomine shouted out a “Fuck, going to—”

    Taiga was quicker, though. His left hand that had been playing with Aomine’s balls reached up and firmly wrapped all fingers around the engorged member. The organ was now a deep red against dark skin, and the pitifully long cry of distress seemed to echo in his head. Taiga clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Told you, not yet, Aomine-chan.”

    “Fuck you, Kagami,” the words were pained and released in a huff of a breath, panting with his shoulders. His legs were becoming weak from the weight of Taiga and the impossible orgasm that he was not allowed to release. His plans for the night had taken a strange and scary twist.

    “Oops,” Taiga said, kneeling up when the thighs below him gave way, sagging at the knees. Glancing over his shoulders, hand still gripping firm, he saw how long dark toes curled aggressively against the wooden floorboards. At least the other won’t have to worry about being hurt by the _tatami_. “Come on,” he spoke, gathering the man around his shoulder to lie flat against his back. Blue eyes widened.

    “No you don’t,” he snapped, suddenly finding strength again to push against Taiga’s chest. But it was still weak that when Taiga scoffed and flapped them away, Aomine whined.

    “Come on,” Taiga was grinning again. _This really was enjoyable_ , he thought, slowly releasing the cock’s base then clamping down on it again as he watched Aomine’s breathing hitch and falter at the ministrations. “Don’t you want this, Aomine-chan?”

    “No, _fuck yo_ —” Aomine’s whine that rose in pitch and elongated to another noise already, filled the room above the pants and gasps and the heat that had built up. His body was shivering again, as Taiga, who had swiped out a trail of pre-come, circled the entrance of Aomine’s anus, popping the middle finger until the first knuckle disappeared from view. He lightly hooked it, feeling the smooth soft muscle envelope the finger and the sphincter clamp at the base of the knuckle in want.

    “Should I have warned you that I’m going in?” Taiga asked, leisurely pushing another knuckle inside where the heat was becoming hotter. The sphincter twitched, as if wanting to push away the intrusion, but Taiga ignored it, just the way he had been ignoring the silent and loud pleas of his sex partner. On the addition of the second knuckle, Taiga crooked it upwards cursorily and instantly found the hard ball against the thin skin there.

    Aomine’s loud wail was the only indication that he felt it too. The near sobbing of how much he felt the grazing touch enticed Taiga to continue with his light touches. He was surprised to find the gland so easily, but commended his finger for the job well done. In response, he pushed in the rest of his finger to start circling whatever he could feel of the gland.

    Below him, hips high in the air, Aomine was having a hard time relaxing his wrought body. He could barely keep his eyes open, white hot pleasure that was tinged with the pain of not being able to release his pent up first orgasm, and now the second was being blocked as well. He rotated his hips in time with the new circling sensation he was feeling in his ass—and how ashamed he was lying there, wantonly begging the redhead to _please please please_ —he did not even know what he wanted from the other, but whatever stopped him from this aching need, he wanted in.

    Taiga concentrated on how Aomine was licentiously moving his body in tandem with his finger. Using his thumb, he added soft pressure between his scrotum and anus, on the other side of the prostate, to which Aomine’s sphincter clamped so tight around his middle finger, making Taiga look up at his face. Seeing the almost pained contours on his forehead and around his gasping mouth, Taiga decided the other probably needed some leeway; he gently released the throbbing member and watched as it now, like a flag in stormy weather, spun and twisted painfully as hot white semen spurted in one long stream shot out, hitting Taiga straight on the chest first, later covering tanned thighs and abs. He, however, did not stop teasing the gland, and Aomine was now dry sobbing at the pleasure still coursing through his veins but unable to get up.

    “You okay, Aomine-chan?”  Taiga teased a whisper of condolences as Aomine could not even breathe without making noise. “First time, huh?”

    “Bastard,” the other croaked, his hips now beating the sofa in relief.

    Taiga slowly rubbed against the gland as he pulled out his finger and wiped it against the warm stretched skin underneath Aomine’s right thigh. He patted soft muscles as he got up, still hard. Aomine watched over his labouring chest, as Taiga shifted his arousal with one hand, tucking himself back. Cautious eyes now transformed to confusion as the redhead picked up his shirt from the floor and his pants to wade further into his bachelor’s pad. “Oi!” he called after him.

    “What?” Taiga asked, finding the small bathroom easily and shutting the door after him.

    “What are you doing?”

    Through the door, Aomine sounded harried. Like an overworked housewife. Shaking his head mirthfully, Taiga concentrated on his own erection and started the process in eradicating its presence; he needed to sleep soon, he had a double shift next, and thinking of the blue-haired snide bastard would be his undoing. To think he would have never seen Aomine like this even in his wildest dreams. “Cleaning up.”

    “-?!” there was a confused noise, then rustling, and then thuds as Aomine presumably made his way to the bathroom door. A bang signalled he was. “Are you fucking kidding me?! After you did- you- me-” it looked as if he had not made his mind up about what to call his experience, bringing back the whole image in his mind, Taiga worked on his erection placidly. He liked reaching completion slowly, like a story, slowly and steady, then hot and passionate, then the climax—which he was nearing unnecessarily fast with all the noises Aomine was still making outside the door—to a slow easy end. All the while, his noiseless gasp remained with him, along with Aomine insisting he _finish his fucking job_.

    “You’re right,” he said, flushing the toilet, washing his hands and tidying himself. Once done, he unlocked the door and walked right into Aomine’s chest. “I should finish the job. But not now.” And saying so, he grabbed the slightly taller man’s jaw, pulled him close and proceeded to give him one hell of a goodbye kiss. “I’ll see you later. I need food.”

    Taiga grinned at the blank surprised look on the other’s face, smacking his ass for effect, and checking that he had everything on his person, calmly walked out the door. It hardly took a few minutes before Aomine rushed out after him with vengeance coating his words: “I’ll fucking get back at you for this, Bakagami! You just wait and see!”

    Taiga tried with all his willpower not to bellow out laughing. He’ll forever remember this day; “Come on at me any time, Ahomine. I’ll be waiting.” Lazily, he waved at the enraged man. Yea, he was never going to forget this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and comments are appreciated, no matter the content! :)


End file.
